Soulless
by kazumiXheartless
Summary: Could you kill a child even if you know it's pure evil? See how Tiana and Naveen deal with this as the shadow man comes back into the picture.
1. Chapter 1

Soulless

To think that I got beaten but a small, pathetic, smiley frog. Not to mention her worthless husband. While I'm here, they are having the time of their lives. Thinkin that the shadow man is gone forever. But soon they will see that my revenge knows no bound. Just because I'm here doesn't mean I can't get them. With news of that frog have a baby I'll be free. If they though it was the last time they'll see me, believe me I'll get her where it hurts. When she finally chocks out her last dying breath she'll know that the shadow man is back.

Sorry it's short by I'll do a chapter every week. Hope you enjoy


	2. Chapter 2

Soulless

I was standing in front of the kitchen sink washing dishes as i hummed a tune when I heard a loud crash in the front room. I ran to see a broken vase and my husband bending over cussing while holding his hand. He looked up at me and smiled,  
"Well princess, you caught me"  
I raised an eyebrow as I placed my hands on my hips, "Doing what, Naveen?"  
"Cleaning up the house..."  
I busted out laughing when he gave me a what's so funny look.  
"The last time you cleaned up the house almost exploded"  
His cheeks heated up, "I was cleaning out the oven"  
I laughed again.  
It's been three years since the whole mess with the shadow man happened. But still I have nightmares about him. That when I finally have my baby it won't be him but the shadow man in it's body. I would tell Naveen but the last thing i need is to worry him. beside's it's just a dream, right?  
After I helped clean up his mess, I sat at the living room table. Watch Naveen gobble his food like it was air. 'So much for a princely manners.'  
I couldn't help but smile. He stopped and smiled back,  
"You seem pretty peaceful Tiana"  
I picked up the cup of coffee that was in front of me and brought it to my lips,  
"I'm just admiring my handsome husband"  
He chuckled, "You're making me blush, my dear Tiana"  
I smiled as i took a sip from my coffee. While i sat it back down I looked at the window that was behind Naveen. Watching the trees blowing, the leafs looked like they were dancing. It almost make me want to take the day off and forget about work, almost.  
'I need to get ready, before I'm tempted again'  
I watched Naveen continued eating. It was cute how he can act childish and still have his charms. This was the way i wanted it to be, forever.  
"This will not last baby girl"  
My eyes darted around the room till it landed back to the window. There in its reflection was a tall, long lanky black man with purple eyes staring back at me. I was about to scream but it got caught in my throat. I could hear Naveen's voice shouting from afar but all I could focus on was the man Dr. Facilier, aka the Shadow man. My whole body started to shake as his lips turned into a twisted smile. His eyes were cold and harden with hatered as he wrapped his long fingers around the skull charm that was hanging loosely from his neck. All a sudden I felt the darkness slowly swollening me, watching him move his lips but no words came out but before I was completely in darkness all I could hear was his laughter and Naveen's screams.  
"TIANA!"

Thanks for reading! Give me more reviews and thank to Pheobe Floros for my first review =)! 


	3. Chapter 3

Soulless

When I finally woke up I saw Naveen standing over me with a panicked look on his face. His eyes widen with worry. He bent down and asking me if I needed a doctor as I pushed myself up. Slowly realizing that there was a pillow under my head but it didn't stop my head from spinning. I slowly placed my hand on my head, checking for bumps.

"Tiana, what happened." He asked breaking our silent

I looked up and gave him a smile, "Nothing. It was nothing."

'Maybe I've finally gone crazy' I thought to myself

What I saw was a bit crazy. The shadow man was dead and he was going to stay that way. His soul was still in the underworld and wasn't going to haunt me. Naveen looked back at me with disbelief.

"You looked like you seen a ghost."

He stood back up and placed a hand out for me to grab. I raised my hand towards him and he pulled me up.

"It's just stress. Really Naveen, I'm fine."

He narrowed and sighed hard. He knew I was lying, but that wasn't hard to tell because I saw still shaking.

"Tiana, please."

I dusted off my dress and smiled wider, "We're going to be late."

He stared at me for a second then nodded, "Okay."

* * *

I stretched out and smiled. It was a long day at the restaurant but it was good. Lottie came to visit for a little bit and with that girl around there was never a dull moment. But I could feel Naveen's gaze on me as if I was going to fall over and act out that scene from this morning again. But what I saw was pretty scary.

"Miss Tiana?"

I turned around and saw a woman with bright red poofy hair smiling as she sat in her seat. In the red suit she was wearing she almost looked like a big tomato. I hope the cooks don't confuse her for one. Her brown eyes seemed to be full of questions so I smiled and asked,

"Is everything to your likin?"

She shook her head before pointing to the cup that was on the table. I looked into the cup and my eyes widen and I clamped my hand over my mouth. The smell of metallic filled my nose as I saw the fancy cup filled with blood. My body was trembling as I took a step back from the table. The woman smiled and picked up the cup,

"Can I get two lumps of sugar?"

She picked up the cup and I swore I could see an eyeball floating in the cup. She placed the cup to her thin lips and took a sip. I clamped my hand around my mouth even tighter to keep the puke from coming out of my mouth. She placed the cup on the table and said in a sweet voice,

"It taste bitter to me."

I couldn't pay attention to what else she said because of the crimson blood stain on the side of her pink painted mouth. My body started to shake even harder then I felt a pair of big hands clamp onto my shoulder,

"Tiana." I heard Naveen's voice

The bile started to build up in the back of my throat to the point that I couldn't take it anymore then I threw up, barely missing the woman, who jumped out of the way in time. My head started to get dizzy as I fell back into Naveen's arms. My eyes started to feel as if there were burning.

'More little Tiana. You couldn't handle the sight of a little blood?'

Behind the tomato woman stood him. The shadow man. Bowing as Naveen carried me off in his arms.

'I'll be seeing ya real soon.'

* * *

I want to thank Pheobe Floros, Hermioneroxx77, Nausicaa of the Spirits for reviewing. I hope you enjoy! I know it's been a very, very long time. Peace, love, and chocolate!


	4. Chapter 4

Soulless

"Say AH!" said a black man with a wooden stick in his gloved hand

I glared at him as I open my mouth and did what he said. Naveen watched with worried eyes as he stuck that stick down my throat. I gagged but I managed not to throw up. When he retreated the stick I slam my mouth shut. I could hear Naveen's chuckles on the side of me. If I could see him I would glare at him too but the doctor was the subject of my hatred for right now.

"Tiana, have you been eating right?"

I gave a nod. Then his demeanor changed as he took a look at Naveen then looked back at me. He opened his mouth but closed it back; pressing his full lips together and making it appear as a small thin line. His hazel eyes looked at me with questions and it started to bother me.

"What is it Doctor?" I asked with confusion

The bald man that stood before me looked over at Naveen then back at me again. Now that I think about it I've seen expressed like that before. Disgust. Did he have a problem with Naveen because he was a different race then me?

"Do you have a Problem with Naveen?" I shouted at him

Naveen stood up from his seat and glared at the man. The doctor twisted his face and snarled,

"I can't stand men who beat up on their wives!"

My eyes widen and I was sure Naveen did the same. I opened my mouth to say something but I couldn't find the right words to express it. I looked over at Naveen and he looked horrified. The doctor tugged at the end of my green colored dress to reveal a big purple and blue bruise on my ankle.

"What?" I chocked out, "How?"

The doctor shook his head, "It's such a shame…"

"I WOULD NEVER HURT TIANA!" shouted Naveen, "I love too much to hurt her! I'll kill myself before I even think about hitting her!"

I ran to the mirror at the corner of the room and gulped. My hands started shaking as I placed my fingers at the rim of my dress, slowly pulling up it up to reveal more bruises. But the most disturbing one was in shape of a hand on my flat stomach. I looked down and started to keep myself from screaming.

'Where on God's green earth did I get these?' I screamed in my head as I ran my fingers on each bruise.

My skin felt a bit rough but it wasn't much of a difference but when I felt my stomach I swore I felt something in there touching my hand. I fell to my knees and buried my face in my hands let out sobs, wondering if I was finally going crazy. Naveen would never hurt me but maybe I was sleepwalking and hurt myself.

'_Why are you dodgin the answer if ya'll know it's there?_'

I clamped my hands over me and closed my eyes. Praying that I really was going crazy. Please God just let me be crazy!

'_God isn't here Tiana. Just me.'_

* * *

Naveen's Pov

I stood by the door leaning against the door way as I watched Tiana sleeping. After the doctor fiasco I thought she should have a break. My mind was still reeling about what happened.

'How did she get those bruise?'

Whatever was happening scared me. One of my biggest fears was not being able to protect her and here I was…helpless. I took my eyes off her and stared at the lights that passed the window by our bathroom door, which was just a few feet from the bed. When I looked back at her there was a man standing over her with a finger over his lips. I ran over to her but the man disappeared. Then I heard a knock on the window. When I turned I saw red letters appear out of nowhere, spelling

I-t-s-a-b-o-y.

"It's a boy?"

* * *

Thank you for reading my story I want to thank Hermioneroxx77 and L.O.A.D for reviewing. Peace, love, and chocolate!


	5. Chapter 5

Soulless

'What is wrong with me?' I asked myself as I watched Naveen pace the wooden floor

His expression filled with hurt, confusion, and anger. I should have told him what was happening sooner. Now I was feeling guilty. I place my hands on my cheeks and kept my eyes on the light blue blanket that was on my bed that lay as a wrinkled mess on my bed.

"Tiana."

I snapped out of my thoughts and turned to Naveen, who was sitting on the bed next to me. He carefully placed his arm on my shoulder, slowing pulling me into his chest. I never realized that my body was so cold as I felt his warmth heat me up. He said something softly in Maldonian, then whispered in my ear,

"Tiana, I am your husband and I'm here to protect you." I felt his fingers running up and down against my back, "I promised you, for better or for worst."

I buried my face into his head, listening to his heartbeat. It sounded like music to me…

'This is the last time you will here it.'

My body shot up and I looked about the room with fear. Naveen seemed as if he didn't notice anything. I closed my eyes and buried my face in his chest again. There was no way I'm going to let him tear me away from Naveen or my sanity. But then I heard the voice chuckle, then all a sudden I felt a hand wrap around my neck.

'I'm done playing these little games!'

"NO!" I screamed

The hands tighten around my neck, my head suddenly felt light.

'It's time to witness my grand entrance!'

A stabbing pain filled body. The tears were blinding my vision, what was happening to me!

'Let's see the true games begin!'

My eyes rolled to the back of my head and my brain went blank.

'Be happy. Mother to be.'

* * *

Naveen's Pov

I placed my hands on my head as I sat next to Tiana's mother Eudora. Her brown eyes were puffed up and her wrinkled hands shook. The feeling of guilt weighed me down. Tiana, my Tiana was in a hospital, bearing scars that I didn't even know was there. The sad part was that this was the only one that would treat her. It pissed me off but my anger subsided knowing she was here partly because of me. I couldn't protect her. I couldn't keep my promise. Eudora said it wasn't my fault but I could tell that on the inside that she was blaming me too. A woman with sun kissed skin wearing a nurse's outfit walked towards us with a clip board in hand. Her hazel eyes looking me up and down but I didn't feel like getting hit on today.

"I'm nurse Madea Johnson and I'm here to tell you of your wife's condition."

"Is she okay?" I jumped from my seat with pleading eyes

She placed a hand up, "Let me finish first. I want to say that the wounds that were found on her body are self inflicted."

"My baby wouldn't do that to herself!" shouted Eudora, "How can you even tell?"

Madea shook her head, "We've seen plenty of cases were pregnant women…."

Eudora gave her an confused look, "My baby girl is pregnant?"

"Yeah."

Eudora turned and glared at me, "Why didn't you tell me!"

I placed my hands up in defense, "I didn't even know."

Her eyes fell to the floor and asked in a soft voice,

"Will she be okay?"

Madea nodded, "But were not sure about the baby."

"Okay. Can I go see her?"

"Yeah, but only one visitor per patient."

Eudora looked at me and I nodded, telling her to go first. When she left I sat in my seat and thought about the night I saw that writing. I kept replaying it in my head, at first when I saw it I thought I was crazy but now I think about it I knew that it was connected to something. Tiana was seeing the Shadow man and he was supposed to be dead. Is he trying to possess her or try to kill the unborn child that was inside her now? There were many questions and little answers. For something like this I was really going to need help.

'We need to see Mama Odie.'

* * *

Thanks for reading! I want to thank L.O.A.D and weirdgirl332 for reviews. Peace, love, and chocolate!


End file.
